Living the Pittsburgh Life: Part 4
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald host more outings and invite my other friends Sarah, James, and Henri, including seeing Ant Man and the Wasp, dinner at Yokoso, Sandcastle, Sunday brunch and a discussion group at the Carnegie Library, and Kennywood. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or Wizards of Waverly Place. Disney Channel and DiC Entertainment do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ant Man and the Wasp

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some more of my friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, at the Loew's Theater in the Waterfront to see the new movie _Ant Man and the Wasp_. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. A familiar face walked into the movie theater. "I hope that's not who I think it is," Sarah expressed in a worried tone of voice. "What's wrong, Sarah?" Alex asked. "Alex, I have had a lot of problems with my childhood boyfriends on our summer outings," Sarah explained. I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again," I said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Alex, Sarah said that she didn't want to do any more outings with me earlier this summer," I told Alex. "What should I do about that?" "Are you saying that you guys don't want to do outings with us anymore?" Alex asked Sarah. "Because just me, Angel, Justin, and Max can do the outings." "Hi, Benedict," Sarah greeted. "What movie are you going to see?" "The same one you guys are seeing," Benedict replied, "just in a different theater." "How did you guys manage to get back together later on?" Alex asked. "Oh, he took me out for pizza and a movie," Sarah explained, "and apologized for everything." After we got our snacks, we went inside the movie theater. James got a large popcorn and sodas for us to share and Justin got a huge chocolate chip cookie for us to share. "Loew's warm chocolate chip cookies are really tasty," Justin remarked. "Are you sure you don't want any popcorn, Justin?" James asked. "No thanks, James," Justin replied. "We're good." The movie was about Ant Man and his sidekick wife trying to save San Francisco. He also had responsibilities with taking care of his younger daughter, Cassie, at the same time. Alex and I got tired, so we snuggled under Sarah's blanket for part of the movie. At the end of the movie, Alex was still asleep. "Alex, wake up!" Sarah told her friend. "The movie is over." Alex got up and yawned. "Boy was I tired," Alex stated. "I didn't get much sleep last night." "Do you guys still want to go to Red Robin for dinner with us?" "Sure," Alex replied. "Wasn't that a good movie, Max?" Henri asked. "It sure was, Henri," Max replied. "This is our second time seeing the movie." "What was the other time you saw it?" James asked. "The day it first came to theaters, on July 6, right after our work was finished," Justin replied. "I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend troubles, Sarah," Alex stated. "At least I still have a good boyfriend who I love very much and went to prom with me- Justin!" "I have the exact same relationship with Robert," Sarah explained, "as well as my older stepbrother, James." We all met one of my other friends, Jenna Moser, her boyfriend, Matt Mifflin, and her younger sister, Jill at Red Robin for dinner. We all ordered burgers, steak fries, and freckled lemonade. Sarah, James, and Henri met Jenna, Matt, and Jill for the first time. After dinner, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner at Yokoso

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, and my mentor, Jenna Moser and her sister, Jill at Yokoso Japanese Steakhouse in the Waterfront. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "You guys will like this Japanese restaurant," Alex told us. "Well, I've certainly never been here before, so I certainly don't know what it's like, Alex," Sarah stated. "I guess that I am going to try something new." "We've eaten at lots of great restaurants this summer, Alex," I told my friend. "So far, we have eaten at a pizza restaurant, a Mexican restaurant, a Chinese restaurant, an Italian restaurant, and even a fast-food restaurant, Sarah," Alex stated. We all sat down at our table. "I guess this was like me going to middle school gym class for the first time," Sarah told Alex. "I felt insecure about changing clothes and exercising in front of the other girls." "Didn't you end up liking it later on?" Alex asked. "Of course I did, Alex," Sarah replied. "Sarah, every time I tried a new restaurant, I was not sure if I would like it or not," Alex reminded Sarah. "I was like that, too," I told everyone. "I felt the same way I felt when you started taking middle school gym class, Sarah, but I found out that trying new things can be fun, sometimes." I ordered chicken stir-fry, Jenna ordered shrimp stir-fry, Jill ordered tofu stir-fry, Sarah ordered hibachi chicken, James ordered hibachi New York strip steak, Henri ordered spicy crab salad and shrimp tempura, Alex ordered chicken and teriyaki salmon, Justin ordered New York strip steak and scallops, and Max ordered sunomono, which was a seafood cocktail, and miso soup. "You ordered scallops, Justin?" James asked. "Yes, James," Justin replied. "I have never tried scallops before," James stated. "They taste pretty good," Justin told James. "Is this your favorite restaurant, Max?" Henri asked. "It sure is, Henri," Max replied. "I've been here lots of times that I mainly just get the appetizers." "I know," Henri agreed. "Almost everything on the menu is pretty expensive, huh?" "That was a great walk you guys took me on," Jenna declared. "Where did you guys go to?" Jill asked. "We went to the Blue Slide Playground in Frick Park on Beechwood Boulevard," I told everyone. "That's cool," Jill stated. "I was also at the other Frick Park playground with Matt's younger sisters." I paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, Alex, I heard you don't like Frick Park anymore since your parents now live in Swissvale. Is that true?" "Yes, Angel," Alex replied. "They moved about a month ago." "Well, we like Frick Park more now since it is closer to our new apartment on Shady Avenue," Sarah declared. "The Blue Slide Playground is especially a classic." We soon got our meals. "I like this better than the food we ate at church, because it tasted almost exactly like what we had our senior year when Angel performed her first concert," Alex stated. "And, that's a bad thing... why?" I asked. "It wasn't bad," Alex stated. "We just have it every week, and your first concert was rather amazing, since Justin and I performed our first solos outside of high school band!" "That kind of explains the outfit you are wearing," Sarah remarked. "Yeah, I just bought this romper at the Monroeville Mall two weeks ago," Alex told us, "and I needed new wedge sandals since my other sandals with a heel were getting worn out." "I wish I could wear wedge sandals like you, Alex, but my right heel has been sore for quite a while now," I told Alex. After we got our checks, Jenna and Jill drove me back to Mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great dinner, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sandcastle Water Park

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at Sandcastle Water Park in Homestead. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I can't wait to go on some of the waterslides," Alex stated. "Me too," Sarah agreed. "What do you want to ride on first?" "How about the Blue Tubaluba?" Alex suggested. "That is one of my favorites." "Okay, I love the Blue Tubaluba," Sarah agreed. We got in line and rode down each slide as many times as we could. "Ugh, the hot weather is back," Sarah stated. "It won't be for long, Sarah," I reassured my friend. "I hope not," Sarah agreed. "The earlier start to fall, the better!" "Same with spring," Alex agreed. "El Nino is developing in the Pacific Ocean, and the cool and wet summer pattern will return." "What kind of winter do you think that we will have this year, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "I think it will be a mild winter, especially around Christmastime," I stated. "Speaking of Christmas, do you remember the one year when you, James, Henri, and I opened presents and ate a nice dinner at Christmas?" Sarah asked. "You probably don't know about it, Alex." "Well, Sarah, the only Christmas celebrations I remember are the ones where I was with Angel opening presents and eating Christmas dinner," Alex stated. We only had time to ride the Blue Tubaluba and Thunder Run before it rained a little bit and the slides were temporarily closed. Alex served us cupcakes, since she didn't want any food. She then changed her mind and ordered us food from the All American Grille, which was our favorite restaurant at Sandcastle. I ordered a hot dog with fries and a Dippin' Dots sundae, Sarah got a soft pretzel, James got Potato Patch fries, Henri got nachos, Alex got chicken tenders with fries, Justin got a cheeseburger with fries, and Max got a hot dog with fries, just like I did. "I love Sandcastle, James," Justin stated. "I especially loved coming here my senior year of high school." "I'm sure it was fun, Justin," James agreed. He bit into a Potato Patch fry. "Mmm, these fries are good," James stated. "Would you like to try some?" "Of course," Justin replied. "I want to go on more slides, Henri," Max stated. "Well, we can't, Max," Henri stated. "The slides are closed now." I decided to ride more waterslides with Alex, Justin, and Max, including the Lightning Express, Tubers Tower, Cliffhangers, and Boardwalk Blasters, while Sarah, James, and Henri hung out by the Mon Tsunami Wave Pool, in which we eventually joined them and swam. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Titling the Titles

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about titling the titles. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I'm sorry you couldn't take us out for Sunday brunch, Alex," I told my friend. "That's okay," Alex stated. "I was busy doing a lot of things at church." "So, that's what you guys are all dressed up for," I stated. "Uh-huh," Alex replied. "I'm glad that you guys were able to take me to the Eat n' Park down the street for brunch to make me feel better," I thanked my friends. "Thank you!" "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Today, we are talking about titling the titles," I told my friends. "That reminds me," Henri stated. "One time, when I was in a support group in elementary school, John Quincy referred to me as 'The Smartest Kid Ever'," Henri told us. "I was like that, too, in my elementary school book club," Max agreed. "Did anybody give you a hard time about it, Max?" Henri asked. "Not really, Henri," Max replied. "However, a lot of people were jealous of me." "Isn't that the same thing as giving people a hard time?" I asked. "We can also think of titles given to things like books, songs, movies, and TV shows," I added. "Let's talk about teaching," James pointed out. "Since I am a fully grown teacher and have a driver's license, minors must refer to me as 'Mr. Hiller'." "I am a music professor at the University of Pittsburgh," Justin added. "So, Professor Evans is my name!" "Did you do anything special to earn that title, Justin?" James asked. "Yes, James," Justin replied. "I received the John Philip Sousa award back in high school for all the different band ensembles I was in!" "I remember that," I remarked. "That was amazing!" I turned to my female friends. "Sarah, Alex, do you girls have anything to say about this subject?" "Yes, Angel," Sarah replied. "Since I work as a teacher's aide, my clients must refer to me as 'Miss Phillips', unless, of course, they are adults my own age." "Really?" Alex asked. "That doesn't happen to me." "How does it not happen to you, Alex?" Sarah asked. "Well, Sarah," Alex explained, "I work as a director of the Carnegie Museum of Art, and I must admit that it certainly is an honor!" I sighed. "Boy do I miss working full time," I stated. "When I work as a production processor at Goodwill in Lawrenceville, people just call me Angel. My job requires sorting, tagging, cleaning, and hanging while playing the Name Game." "What is the Name Game, Angel?" Alex asked me. "It is where I think of a certain name while I hang clothes, while I think of 11 other names," I told Alex. "Okay," Alex agreed. "I get it now." "I don't have as much money as you do now," I told Alex. "So, I can't afford to do all the things that I like to do on weekends with you anymore!" After the discussion group, we went to Panera Bread in the Waterfront for dinner and hors d'oeuvres, too, of course. For fall produce, Sarah chose purple potatoes, spaghetti squash, and savoy cabbage, and for winter produce, she chose grapefruits, rutabagas, and kale. For spring produce, Alex chose asparagus, leeks, and broccoli, and for summer produce, she chose green beans, poblano chile peppers, and blueberries. For cheeses, James chose Swiss cheese for a semi-hard cheese, blue cheese, and monterey jack cheese for a semi-soft cheese. For cheeses, Justin chose Asiago cheese for a hard cheese, camembert cheese for a soft-ripened cheese, and ricotta cheese for a fresh cheese. For pastas, Henri chose medium egg noodles, tortellini for a filled pasta, and farfalle, or bowtie noodles, for a shape pasta. For pastas, Max chose long ziti for a tube pasta, fettuccine for a long pasta, and orzo for a tiny pasta. Besides our hors d'oeuvres, we all made a YouPickTwo combo of what we liked. I chose a macaroni and cheese bowl with bacon to go with my stir-fried green beans, and a chocolate chip cookie for a pastry. Sarah ordered the strawberry poppyseed salad with chicken, since it was also made with savoy cabbage and kale, and a soup with spaghetti squash inside, and an oatmeal raisin cookie for a pastry. "So, you don't consider potatoes a vegetable, huh, Sarah?" I asked my female friend. "No, Angel," Sarah replied. "Potatoes are more of a starch than a vegetable." James ordered a four-cheese grilled cheese sandwich with fontina, cheddar, Swiss, and monterey jack, and of course, blue cheese on top of his salad, and a sugar cookie for a pastry. "You must love your cheeses, don't you, James?" I asked. "Absolutely, Angel," James replied. "Cheese has lots of calcium and protein." Henri ordered a bowl of chicken tortellini alfredo, along with a soup with egg noodles inside. "So, do you like tortellini as much as egg noodles and farfalle noodles, Henri?" I asked. "Oh yes, Angel," Henri said, licking his lips. "Pasta is one of the best foods to ever exist!" "Where are Alex, Justin, and Max?" I asked. Pretty soon, Alex, Justin, and Max sat down at the table with their meals. "What all did you guys get to eat?" I asked my friends. Alex ordered a turkey sandwich and a salad sprinkled with broccoli and a muffin, with of course, blueberries inside for a pastry. "That looks like a healthy dinner, Alex," I remarked. "Except for the muffin, of course." "Yes, it does, Angel," Alex agreed. "I remember before my graduation ceremony, it was important to fuel my body with healthy food, but not from Panera Bread, of course, but rather at home." Justin ordered an Italian sandwich with asiago cheese and a salad sprinkled with fresh ricotta cheese on top, and a chocolate croissant for a pastry. "Let me guess... you were in the mood for some Italian food, right, Justin?" I asked. "Yes, Angel," Justin replied. "Italian food is yummy, especially Italian cheeses!" Finally, Max ordered a Mediterranean veggie sandwich and a soup with orzo inside, and a cinnamon roll for a pastry. "Not much luck finding any pasta today, huh, Max?" I asked. "No, Angel," Max replied. "I would have to go to an Italian restaurant around here to find some of that stuff." We all ate our meals. "I like all the choices you guys made with your meals," I remarked. "As they say, variety is the spice of life!" "That's what I learned at my high school graduation ceremony, too," Alex stated. "Wow, you must have been one of the top students in your senior class, Alex," Sarah remarked. "Yes, I was, Sarah," Alex replied. "I got high school Valedictorian." "I got high school Valedictorian, too," Sarah pointed out. After dinner, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day at Kennywood Park

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at Kennywood Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "You're just in time to ride some roller coasters with us," Alex told us. "Can we start with my favorite roller coaster first?" Justin asked. "No, let's start with Alex's," Max stated. "My favorite roller coaster doesn't work this year." First, I rode the Thunderbolt with Alex and the Phantom's Revenge with Justin. "We're going to Jim's Famous Sauce after Kennywood, so we will not get much food this year," Alex told us. I got a chocolate chip cookie, Alex got a Dippin' Dots sundae, Justin got Potato Patch fries, and Max got a corn dog. Then, I decided to ride the Pittsburg Plunge with Max. Soon, Sarah, James, and Henri joined us after they ate lunch at the Parkside Cafe. I rode more rides with everyone, including the Whip with Henri, the Jack Rabbit with James, and the Racer with Sarah. "Why are you going to Jim's Famous Sauce tonight, Alex?" Sarah asked. "Well, Sarah," Alex replied, "it's not too far away from here, and their food is really good." "Because I was hoping that we would go somewhere in Station Square for dinner, especially since the food at the Parkside Cafe reminded me of Angel's birthday dinner," Sarah explained. "What was it again?" Alex asked. "I forget." "It was chicken parmesan, Caesar salad, and a birthday sundae," I reminded Alex. "Do you like coming to Kennywood, Justin?" James asked. "Of course I do, James," Justin replied. "I especially liked coming here for a 1-year reunion before Angel started college at Edinboro University." "We went to college near each other in Erie," I pointed out. "Max, I am so sad that the Log Jammer is no more," Henri admitted in a sad tone of voice. "I know how you feel, Henri," Max sympathized. "I miss riding on the Sky Rocket this year." After we rode other rides, including the Wave Swinger, the Swing Shot, the Music Express, and the Aero 360, we all went to Jim's Famous Sauce for dinner. Sarah and Alex both got chicken fingers, James and Justin both got cheeseburgers, and Henri, Max, and I all got hot dogs. After dinner was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
